Got You by the Promises
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mendapat medali perak dalam Kejuaraan Nasional Karate! Prestasi luar biasa untuk sekolah, namun artinya ia gagal memenuhi janji untuk mendapat medali emas agar menjadi kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino. Mereka gagal jadian, dong? Lho? Mereka malah membuat janji baru? Bagaimana jadinya? Sekuel fiction "I GOT A BOY!". Warn! Crack Pair SasuIno. Cerita gaje. Mind to RnR, minna? :3


Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

Hari dimana semua harapan dan mimpinya seketika terasa pupus ditengah jalan.

Mimpinya untuk mendapatkan penghargaan dari apa yang selama ini menjadi _passion_ -nya,

dan juga menjadi satu-satunya cara agar mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi, siapa sangka ini adalah awal bagi mereka berdua dalam menentukan bagaimana hubungan yang harus mereka jalani.

Menguji komitmen kedua insan itu.

.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** SilentPark Vindyra

 **.**

 **Got You by the Promises**

 **.**

 **WARNING:  
** Crack Pair SasuIno, Absurditas, gaya bahasa payah, Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia yang masih kacau, romance kurang terasa, typo bertebaran, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaafkan.

 **.**

 **Ini adalah fic tambahan dari Fan Fiction "I GOT A BOY!". Jika ingin lebih mengerti ceritanya, mohon baca fic sebelumnya dulu, ya! #AuthorPromosi XD**

 ** _Hope you like it, guys. Happy reading~_**

.

 ** _'UCHIHA SASUKE MENDAPAT MEDALI PERAK DALAM KEJUARAAN KARATE SE-JEPANG.'_**

.

 _Headline_ dalam berita di majalah _Hidden Leaves Senior High School_ tersebut segera menyita perhatian semua orang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini prestasi luar biasa! Menjadi _runner-up_ dalam pertandingan yang pesaingnya berasal dari seluruh atlet Karate berbakat yang dimiliki Jepang, ini adalah pencapaian luar biasa untuk sekolahnya dalam bidang non-akademik, meski tidak mendapat posisi teratas.

"Hebat, Sasuke! Kau luar biasa! _Runner-up_ , lho, _runner-up_! Ini pertama kalinya untuk sekolah ini dalam klub Karate!"

Uzumaki Naruto tak henti-hentinya memuji sang sahabat sekaligus rival-nya di klub yang sama. Dia terus membaca isi wacana dalam majalah itu dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus iri.

"Tahun depan, aku yang akan menjadi runner-up untuk klub Karate! Ah, bahkan akan jadi juara pertama! Lihat saja, Sasuke!" Naruto terus berceloteh menggebu-gebu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang kosong kearah papan tulis di depannya hanya terus menggumamkan dua huruf, 'hn', dari mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kenapa kau se-frustasi itu, sih? Ini prestasi luar biasa, ttebayo!"

"Tidak jika bukan juara pertama," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara, meski terdengar begitu putus asa.

Tepukan diatas kepalanya seketika membuat Sasuke menoleh, "Kau terlalu terpaku pada posisi pertama. Boleh saja ambisius, tapi kau harus bisa bersyukur dengan apa yang kau capai, Sasuke," seorang temannya lagi, Sai, mencoba menghibur sang pemilik _onyx eyes_ yang tengah merasa galau.

"Aku yakin, ayahmu juga pasti sangat bangga, ttebayo," tambah Naruto dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Ya, dan beliau akan segera membandingkanku dengan hasil yang Itachi peroleh tiga tahun lalu di kejuaraan yang sama. Dan beliau akan segera mengungkit-ungkit bahwa andai saja aku berhasil lolos tes penerimaan siswa di Bina Prestasi Konoha High School, seperti Itachi, pasti hasil yang kuperoleh juga maksimal. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa yang mengalahkanku di final kemarin adalah siswa dari sekolah itu, dan ternyata dia sangat mengagumi Itachi. Jangan lupa juga, nama lawanku itu Rock Lee. Dia mirip dengan artis luar negeri jaman dulu, Bruce Lee. Dan segala macam yang akan dikatakan ayahku nanti. Apa kalian bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan?"

Teman-temannya seketika tersedak mendenar penuturan Sasuke. "Kau bicara panjang lebar dan begitu dramatis, ralat, ngawur, Sasuke. Prestasi, 'kan, bukan ditentukan dari mana asal sekolahmu, ttebayo!" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Kami mengerti, kok. Dibandingkan itu rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Karena itu kau harus percaya diri, Sasuke! Anggap saja seperti, 'masuk kuping kiri, keluar kuping kiri', ttebayo! Jangan didengarkan lalu masuk kedalam hati!"

"Um, Naruto, bukankah seharusnya, 'masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan', ya?" Sai mengoreksi peribahasa yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kalimat itu masih sempat masuk kedalam fikiranmu! Peribahasa yang kukatakan tadi, artinya sama dengan 'memantul'! Jadi, kau pantulkan saja lagi kalimat itu seperti tidak mendengar apapun!"

"Tapi, 'kan, Naruto, menurut buku Tata Peribahasa yang benar—"

"Hei, kalian berdua, diamlah. Kenapa kalian jadi mempermasalahkan peribahasa? Bukankah kalian sedang menghiburku?"

Lagi-lagi Sai dan Naruto tersedak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang teman.

"Kau ingin sekali kami hibur sepenuh hati ya, Sasuke?" ujarnya mereka bersamaan.

"Setidaknya berikanlah wejangan yang membuatku bisa sedikit bernafas lega," Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, "selain masalah itu... juga aku sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

Kali ini Sai dan Naruto terdiam.

"Ah... maksudmu soal gadis itu?"

Sasuke kembali memandang kosong pada papan tulis, "Ya, aku tidak mendapat medali emas dalam kejuaraan, otomatis aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya."

"Menjadi kekasih untuk Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _blonde_ kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. Ya, dia Yamanaka Ino yang sedang duduk di meja kantin dengan rona bahagia diwajahnya. Tentunya ia sangat gembira, karena hari ini ia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan.

Roti melon edisi bulanan dan terbatas. Ya, terbatas hanya untuk tiga puluh murid pertama yang mengantre disana.

Ah, betapa bahagianya saat ia mendapatkan bungkusan terakhir dari roti itu. Ia merasa saat ini ialah gadis yang paling beruntung di muka bumi. Ah, kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Ino baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyantap roti melon kesukaannya ketika sebuah lengkingan yang tidak pernah ia rindukan datang menghampiri telinganya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat roti malang itu terlepas kemudian jatuh telak ke lantai, saking terkejutnya.

" **INOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

.

 **PLUK.**

.

Dan gadis _blonde_ itu kini hanya bisa menatap nanar sang roti yang sudah 'mencium' lantai kantin.

"Ino, Ino! Kau sudah baca majalah sekolah minggu ini, 'kan?! Soal Sasuke-kun, lho, Sasuke-kun!"

Alih-alih menjawab pernyataan Sakura, Ino malah menatap roti melon itu, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang menatapnya antusias, dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"H-Hidoi na, Sakura... roti melonku—hiks."

Sontak Sakura langsung beralih pada sebuah roti yang teronggok di lantai, kemudian menghela nafas dan mengambil roti itu tanpa ragu.

"Belum lima menit, Ino," ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian roti yang terkena lantai dengan dua jarinya. "Masih bisa dimakan."

"Roti melonku—hiks."

"Ah, sudah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Sakura menaruh roti itu dihadapan Ino. "Kau sudah baca majalah sekolah minggu ini?" lanjutnya yang dibalas gelengan perlahan dari Ino, yang mulai mencoba melahap kembali rotinya. Mumpung belum lima menit.

"Sudah kuduga," Sakura menyerahkan majalah sekolah miliknya pada Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan majalah ini?"

"Kau lihat saja _Headline_ -nya."

Ino mulai membuka isi majalah itu, dan membaca artikel yang kini sedang ramai diperbincangkan. "Sasuke..."

"Iya, Sasuke!" seketika Sakura kembali berbicara dengan antusiasme luar biasa. "Ini memang prestasi luar biasa yang ia berikan untuk sekolah ini. Tapi jika dilihat dari janjinya yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku, berarti..."

Sejenak gadis pemilik _Aquamarine Eyes_ itu diam. "Sasuke... dia pasti sangat kecewa," lirihnya.

"Kalau dilihat dari sifatnya, sih, pasti sangat kecewa. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah memamerkannya ke semua orang. Tapi mengingat berarti ia tidak bisa menepati janji... sedih, sih. Nah, bagaimana, dong, Ino? Kalau begini, kalian nggak jadi lagi, dong?"

Ino kembali terdiam, seraya mengingat kejadian saat ia mengajukan syarat pada Sasuke di dalam ruang kesehatan pada hari itu.

.

 _"Jadi... aku punya syarat untukmu. Sebulan lagi akan ada pertandingan Karate tingkat Nasional, 'kan? Menangkan itu, dan aku benar-benar akan menjadi pacarmu."_

 _"Lihat saja nanti, Yamanaka. Akan kumenangkan kejuaraan itu, dan kau jadi milikku seutuhnya."_

 _"Aku menantikan itu."_

.

Ino menghela nafas, tanda ia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. "Kurasa sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus menemui Sasuke."

"Ya, kufikir juga memang sebaiknya begitu. Sepertinya, bagaimanapun, dia butuh _support_ dari gadis yang ia sukai. Ciee."

"Apa, sih," Ino mulai melahap roti melonnya lagi. "Semoga aku tidak sakit perut ketika pulang nanti."

"Sudah kubilang, belum lima menit. Masih bisa dimakan."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut itu seketika menginterupsi kegiatan sang Uchiha yang sedang mengganti sepatunya di depan loker. Ah, siapa yang tak senang ketika dihampiri gadis yang disukai.

Tapi... sepertinya hari ini, Ino adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya ketika keadaannya sedang seperti ini.

"Ah—Hei, Ino."

Dan sepertinya Ino dapat merasakan hal itu.

Namun ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya. "Baru pulang?"

"Ya... tadi ada acara di ruang klub."

"Wah, untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, ya?" Ino tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

Dan entah mengapa, hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

"Ino," panggilnya lirih, "kau tahu itu sama sekali bukan 'keberhasilan'. Iya, 'kan?" lanjutnya seketika memunggungi sang gadis.

"Uh-uh," jawab Ino seraya mengangguk mantap. "kau tidak bisa menepati syarat yang kuajukan, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengarnya, "jangan dibahas lagi."

"Tapi, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha dengan maksimal. Aku senang menyukai orang yang selalu berusaha dengan segenap kekuatannya."

Mendadak Sasuke tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Ino, membuatnya seketika menoleh pada gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya.

"Aku sudah gagal, Ino."

"Kau gagal jika kau tidak berusaha dengan baik. Aku tahu, kau sudah kerahkan semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku sudah lihat video _final round_ -nya dari Naruto. Kau terlihat sangat keren."

Sejenak, pemuda berambut raven itu diam menatap Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. Gadis itu berkata jujur dari hatinya, namun entah mengapa rasanya masih sangat mengganjal. Ia masih tidak terima dengan kekalahan ini.

"Ino," panggilnya kembali, yang dibalas oleh Ino dengan ekspresi seakan berkata, "ya? Kenapa?".

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah terima dengan kekalahan ini sampai kapanpun," ia menatap Ino dengan serius. "dan juga, jadinya kita belum bisa jadian."

"Uh-uh. Syarat dariku tidak terpenuhi. Jadi... kita belum bisa jadian."

Sebenarnya tersirat rasa sedih dalam hati mereka berdua. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka langsung menjalin hubungan tanpa harus memandang syarat apapun lagi.

Tapi, tetap saja, jika begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya. Ino pun juga tak ingin membuat pemuda yang harga dirinya tinggi itu merasa dikasihani.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima jika kau menawarkan aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu walau aku tidak mendapat medali emas," ujar Sasuke seraya menghela nafas berat.

Ino tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, "hei, hei. Aku juga nggak akan berbelas kasih begitu padamu, Sasuke. Lagipula, aku tahu. Kau bukan tipe pemuda yang suka diberi atas dasar belas kasihan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Ino, kini Sasuke bisa menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu..." sejenak Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, "bagaimana jika perjanjiannya diganti? Sepertinya kegagalanku ini karena persyaratannya kurang menantang."

"Hm? Begitukah?" Ino terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

"Ya. Seperti itu."

"Lalu, perjanjiannya diganti jadi seperti apa?"

Sasuke kembali mengulas senyuman pada sang gadis, "bagaimana... jika seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Ino. Terlihat ia membisikkan sesuatu padanya, membuat Ino tertegun sejenak, kemudian berganti menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Baik. Itu boleh juga," jawaban Ino membuat senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus janji seperti itu, Nona Yamanaka."

"Tentu! Siapa takut?"

Setelah saling mengaitkan jari kelingking, tanda mereka berjanji dengan serius, tawa kedua sejoli itu pun pecah.

"Tapi kalau begini... ada janji kedua yang tumbuh juga, dong," ujar Ino disela tawanya.

"Apa itu?"

Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke, "tentu kau juga tahu hal itu, Sasuke."

Sejenak sang pemuda terlihat berfikir, kemudian ia terkekeh saat memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Tentu. Itu janji kedua."

"Ingat, lho! Ini akan jadi janji seumur hidup kita, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, Ino."

Senyuman teduh terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing, seakan menjadi tanda bahwa apapun yang akan dihadapi, mereka pasti akan menepati janji itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, tanda meminta saling menjabat tangan. "Sekarang, kita adalah teman."

Senyuman Ino semakin lebar, "Ya. Kita adalah teman. Teman yang akan selalu saling mendukung satu sama lain."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Ino menjabat tangan sang pemuda Uchiha seraya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, dan menunggumu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga akan mendukung dan menunggumu, Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **Eh?**

 **FIN?**

Ei, nggak, deh. Masih ada lanjutannya, kok! #PLAK #DigebukMassal

Eng Ing Eng~

.

.

.

.

Musim semi yang sangat indah kini sedang menemani hari-hari semua orang yang berada di Jepang. Para pekerja keras, mahasiswa, pelajar, hingga mereka yang sudah menginjak usia senja. Bunga Sakura saat itu pun mekar dengan indahnya, membuat semua orang tersenyum ketika melihat panorama yang tersaji.

Tak terkecuali seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri tepat dibawah pohon Sakura.

Terlihat menunggu seseorang, ia sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya yang terlihat mahal seraya memandang keatas pohon yang seperti tersenyum menyapanya, membuat wajah yang tertutup topi dan kacamata hitamnya itu ikut tersenyum.

Sesaat ia melihat kearah jam yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangannya yang begitu halus, kemudian melihat ke sekitar, seperti mencari sosok yang sedang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Dan, sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli pada segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil memandangnya dengan kagum, meski tak bisa melihat wajah dibalik topi dan kacamata itu. Ia sedang iseng mengetukkan _heels_ -nya pelan di tanah ketika sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar.

"Lama menunggu, nona Yamanaka?"

Ah. Suara bariton itu adalah suara yang sepertinya paling ia rindukan selama ini.

"Berani sekali kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu, tuan Uchiha."

Sosok yang ia panggil 'Uchiha' itu tersenyum dibalik topi _baseball_ -nya dan kacamata biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Yang membuatnya beberapa kali lipat lebih keren dibanding sosok sang pemuda ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah.

"Nah, tuan Uchiha, kau harus membayar keterlambatanmu dengan pergi ke tempat yang kuajukan terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa terhibur kembali," ujar sang gadis yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan SMA dulu tersebut, pura-pura merajuk.

"Bioskop?"

"Yup! Dengan film rekomendasiku."

"Tenang saja, ini, 'kan, film rekomendasimu. Tentu kau pasti akan terhibur."

"Tentu! Film yang kurekomendasikan pasti seru. Lalu, setelah itu ke café yang kau rekomendasikan, tuan Uchiha."

"Ya, ya, sesuka hatimu saja, nona Yamanaka."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju mobil milik Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Ino menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ternyata memang sangat sulit untuk bertemu setelah kita lulus SMA, ya?" Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Aku sempat mengira kita sudah benar-benar _lost contact_. Sudah delapan tahun sejak kita lulus SMA. Saat di bangku kuliah, untuk saling mengabari juga sangat sulit. Saat aku ke Amerika empat tahun lalu, saat itu juga kita sudah tidak saling mengabari lagi."

"Dan, ajaibnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Yamanaka," ujar Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ino. "Kau luar biasa. Sebagai model paling top di negara ini, kau juga masuk lima besar sebagai model paling cantik dan berpengaruh dari seluruh dunia tahun ini," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Bukankah kau juga luar biasa? Setelah menjadi atlet Karate andalan Jepang, kau juga menjadi salah satu atlet dengan prestasi menggunung dan masuk tiga besar atlet bela diri tertampan di dunia. Ya ampun, memang tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan pesonamu di negara ini, ya?"

"Ya, ya, agar impas, kukatakan saja, kita berdua luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa."

"Masih tidak berubah, tetap sombong."

Tawa-tawa kecil menghiasi percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Saat sudah menaiki mobil dan berkendara menuju tempat tujuan, percakapan itu belum terhenti.

"Oh, iya, nona Yamanaka, dengan gelarmu sebagai model top, pasti kekasihmu juga orang yang top, kan?" pernyataan Sasuke membuat tawa Ino semakin heboh.

"Hah? Ya ampun, yang benar saja! Aku tidak punya kekasih. Aku rasa para pria diluar sana terlalu sungkan mendekatiku yang diberi gelar seperti itu."

"Rasanya jadi mengingatkanku pada waktu SMA dulu. Kau juga seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Ya ampun, jangan diingatkan lagi. Aku jadi ingin tertawa lebih kencang lagi," Ino mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya jika mengingat masa SMA-nya yang penuh warna. "Bagaimana denganmu? Atlet sepertimu pasti punya banyak teman wanita. Tinggal memilih yang terbaik saja."

"Jangan bercanda, nona Yamanaka. Atlet tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi yang seperti itu. Haha."

Setelah ikut tertawa, keheningan sejenak menghampiri mereka, yang sepertinya mulai terhanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan.

Mobil terhenti sejenak karena lampu merah lalu-lintas menyala. Keheningan masing menyelimuti sampai Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Ino."

Ino sempat terkejut saat Sasuke kembali memanggil nama kecilnya, setelah sekian lama. Ia menoleh perlahan pada Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat, tidak?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Janji waktu itu."

Ino terdiam sejenak, seraya otaknya memutar memori tentang hari itu dengan dramatis.

.

"bagaimana jika perjanjiannya diganti? Sepertinya kegagalanku ini karena persyaratannya kurang menantang."

"Hm? Begitukah?"

"Ya. Seperti itu."

"Lalu, perjanjiannya diganti jadi seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana... jika seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Ino. Terlihat ia membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku berjanji, jika saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku adalah... saat aku sukses menjadi seorang atlet Karate untuk Jepang. Karena itu... aku akan menjadi atlet sukses, dan kau menjadi model sesuai cita-citamu. Saat kita berdua sukses mencapai hal itu, saat itu kita akan memulai lembaran baru sebagai pasangan kekasih. Apa kau bersedia?"

Ino tertegun sejenak, kemudian berganti menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Baik. Itu boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus janji seperti itu, Nona Yamanaka."

"Tentu! Siapa takut?"

.

Ino memejamkan matanya, seraya terus mengulang kejadian itu dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan janji itu... Sasuke? Bukankah aku yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah janji seumur hidup?"

Sasuke tersenyum seraya memandang wajah Ino dari sudut matanya. "Kita benar-benar sukses menepati janji itu, 'kan? Lalu... tentang janji kedua."

Perlahan Ino membuka kedua matanya, seraya menoleh pada Sasuke, diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku juga menepatinya, lho~!" ujarnya ceria. "Aku selalu menunggu kau menjadi atlet yang sukses. Sementara aku juga berjuang menjadi model ternama. Dan aku... selalu menunggumu untuk kembali datang padaku."

Perlahan Sasuke meraih tangan sang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, menggenggamnya erat seraya berkata, "aku juga... aku menepatinya. Aku selalu menunggumu."

"Kita berdua menepati kedua janji kita."

Tawa kecil kembali menghampiri disela-sela kalimat penuh rasa yang mereka ucapkan. Penantian panjang bersama janji yang mereka ucapkan saat itu sudah terbayarkan.

"Ino," Sasuke kembali memanggil sang gadis _blonde_.

"Ya?"

"Coba kau buka kotak penyimpanan di depanmu itu."

Ino menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Saat membukanya, ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil kemudian mengambilnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasuke yang langsung mengerti kebingungan Ino, langsung berkata, "sudah, buka saja."

Dan Ino tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendapatkannya.

Sebuah cincin bertahtakan delapan permata yang melingkarinya.

"Sa-Sasuke—Ini—"

"Delapan permata, artinya delapan tahun penantian kita selama masa-masa sulit bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Tanda bahwa kau—bukan, kita dapat melewatinya."

Sontak saja Ino menutup mulutnya, terharu. Iya benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Setelah tidak menyangka jika Sasuke juga memenuhi janji mereka, kali ini hadiah yang penuh dengan makna.

"Arigatou..." lirih Ino seraya matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke terus mengulas senyumannya dihadapan sang gadis. "Nah, Ino. Satu lagi."

"A—Apa lagi, ne?"

"Aku akan ke rumah orang tuamu minggu depan."

Ino sempat terdiam untuk mencerna kalimat yang tidak begitu jelas dari Sasuke barusan. Dan wajahnya jelas merona ketika mengerti maksud ucapan sang pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

"H-Hei! Kita bahkan baru mau memulai! Masa' tiba-tiba—"

"Kau boleh protes minggu depan jika aku sudah datang pada orang tuamu. Meski aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa protes nantinya."

Rona merah di wajah cantik Ino semakin terlihat, diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya yang sepertinya tak akan memudar setelah ini.

"Se-Sebelum itu... katakan apa yang harus kau katakan padaku terlebih dahulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung mengerti dengan maksud perkataan gadis cantik dihadapannya itu. Sejenak mengambil nafas, dengan mantap ia mengatakan hal yang selalu sukses membuat semua perempuan di mana saja jadi tak karuan, jika diucapkan dari seseorang yang mereka cintai.

"Yamanaka Ino, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku. Tidak, kau memang harus jadi kekasihku. Karena minggu depan kupastikan status 'kekasih' itu sudah naik satu tingkat lebih serius lagi."

Mendadak Ino tertawa mendengarnya, namun dengan segera ia menjawab pernyataan pemuda yang ia puja selama ini dengan wajah berseri.

"Aku bersedia, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu. Mulai hari ini, akan jadi awal yang baru bagi kita, setelah janji yang berhasil kita tepati."

Keduanya kembali tertawa ketika lampu lalu-lintas kembali hijau dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dan ini akan jadi lembaran awal untuk perjalanan hubungan mereka nanti, setelah janji yang menjadi pengikat hati mereka, sukses mereka tepati.

.

 ** _DARE : PROMISES_**

 ** _STATUS : COMPLETE!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

Nah, ini udah beneran selesai, ya! Udah selesai! Hehe. Maaf kalau ending-nya gaje. Gaje kan? Gaje pasti ._.

Hai~ masih dengan author bawel nan kepo yang selalu telat update karena (alesannya) sibuk parah ini, kembali dengan cerita pendek—ini bisa dibilang pendek atau udah masuk panjang, ya? Entah, pokoknya, yang jelas, ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari fiction "I GOT A BOY". Ternyata banyak readers yang suka SasuIno juga, ya? Padahal awalnya author memasangkan Sasuke dengan Ino karena (entah mengapa) sedang merasa bosan dengan canon pair SasuSaku #dihajarSasuSakuFC. Mungkin nantinya author bakal bikin NaruIno #dihajarNaruHinaFC, atau ShikaIno #DihajarShikaTemaFC, atau canon pair SaIno #DihajarSaInoFC /lah. Wkwk~

Sebenarnya author merasa bersalah, karena bukannya lanjutin fiction yang masih on the way, eh, malah bikin cerita baru. Tapi nggak tahu mengapa, lagi kena writer block (ceilah) sama cerita-cerita yang itu. Mohon doakan semoga hal ini segera sembuh! T^T

Seperti biasa, author mengharapkan review dari para readers semua~ kritik, saran, flame, silahkan~ tapi mohon flame-nya jangan bikin down banget ya ._. /lah namanya bukan flame dong itumah/.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~


End file.
